Design of a propulsion system involves selecting appropriate materials and geometries for use in, for example, nozzle design. Factors considered in the selection of the materials include nozzle wall temperatures at different points along the nozzle wall. That is, a distribution of nozzle wall temperatures is useful information when designing and evaluating nozzles of propulsion systems.